New Beginnings
by Ferris
Summary: Charles and Erik have a chat over a game of chess and both discover that they share the same secret. AU Takes place while Erik is in plastic prison. No beta, all mistakes are mine. Characters are not mine, only borrowing.


Erik contemplated the chess pieces in front of him, his finger brushing lightly against his lip as he thought. He glanced up quickly eying Charles who was seated across from him. Charles had just moved his rook into a rather tempting position. The question now was whether or not to take the rook. He was sure Charles would not make such a beginner mistake so obviously the rook was a trap. On the other hand Charles could have known Erik would see the trap and ignore the rook which might actually further Charles agenda. Erik had always prided himself on being able to read his fellow man, however Charles had always confused him. His unending devotion to humanity, his ability to forgive. Erik quickly glanced up again, his heart fluttered as he took in Charles thoughtful expression. Charles... he murmured inside his head.

"Erik...?" Charles voice broke Erik's train of thought.

"Charles?" Erik replied back, moving his knight to a more advantageous position than chancing the rook trap.

"Why did you never get married?" Erik's fingers stilled on top of his knight as he placed it back on the board.

Erik contemplated his answer, "What makes you ask now, Charles? Hmm?"

"Something Logan said." Charles's answer was rather clipped causing Erik to glance back up from his knight he was still holding onto.

Letting go of his knight he shrugged settling back into his seat, "Let's just say the object of my affection would be... unreceptive. What about you old boy?"

"I gave up romance so that I could focus on helping humanity."

"How noble of you." Erik commented folding his arms across his chest, "It is your move."

"Right." Charles smiled moving his rook to take out one of Erik's pawns.

Erik smirked and quickly scanned the board, if he played his moves right he could have checkmate in three.

"You said 'the object of your affections would be unreceptive'. Your currently in love..." Charles tried to be calm but Erik could sense the awe hiding underneath his words.

Erik pressed his lips together and moved his bishop.

"Erik..." Charles reached across the board grasping Erik's hand.

Erik jumped as if he had been burned; he could feel his heart start hammering in his chest. Charles hand floated in the spot where he had clasped Erik's hand. Charles was never one to snoop within people's mind without permission although with touch their was a higher chance that the other person could project within Charles head. For a split second Charles felt something which was closely followed by the sound of Erik's heart hammering inside Charles head. Erik shakily pulled his hand back against his chest as he attempted to still his ragged breath. As soon as Charles had touched him he knew that he had been projecting. Erik suddenly felt very small and uncertain. His helmet was missing, his gloves where missing, he had no protection.

Charles mind swam with an uncertain feeling and a beating heart. Drawing his hand back he studied Erik. Whatever Charles had gotten a glimpse of Erik was sure worried about Charles reaction. What could Erik possibly have to worry about? He was already aware of Erik's wish to murder every human in cold blood and still he played chess with this man. What would scare Erik so much that he believed that Charles might not forgive him. What... Charles eye's widened in shock. The object of his affections would be unreceptive. The object of his affections. It was Charles. Charles cursed himself silently, how had he never noticed.

Well if he had been honest with himself he had a suspicion back when they attended college together. When they had fought on the same side, had built Cerebo. He thought that maybe Erik had affection for him then but Erik's actions afterwords had made him think otherwise. Charles would be a fool if he didn't admit that back then he would have dated Erik in a heartbeat. Could he possibly love the man now? Charles couldn't kid himself, he had always loved Erik, that's why he was so willing to continually forgive Erik. His Erik.

"Oh... Erik." Charles breathed.

Erik flinched, taking Charles breathy response as a sentiment of pity, "It means nothing."

Charles couldn't help but chuckle, the idea just seemed so ludicrous. Two old friends, in love with each other for 30 years and both were none the wiser and now the ball was in Charles court. He knew who Erik was, knew what Erik was, he knew Erik would never change. To enter into any type of relationship with him would mean certain unbearable heartache for both of them. It would be unwise to enter into any sort of relationship past their current state. But no one ever said that love was wise, no love was blind, and foolish.

Charles took in a shaky breath and wheeled his chair so that he was seated beside Erik. Erik glanced up, his face impassive, waiting for the response he knew was coming.

"Oh... Erik." Charles breathed again as grabbed Erik's face bringing it close to his in a passionate kiss.

After Erik's initial surprise he kissed back bringing his hands up to cover Charles. Breaking apart Erik took in a shuddered breath.

"This was a mistake..." Erik started before he was cut off by Charles.

"How can feelings we've had for thirty years that have never changed be wrong." Charles questioned.

"I meant that this is not the place." Erik whispered fiercely glancing towards the jail door before he looked back at Charles surprised, "Thirty years?"

Charles slowly withdrew his hands, a slight smile on his face, he was about to speak when he was interrupted by Scott motioning at the door that they had to go.

"Perhaps this will be a discussion for another time." Charles quietly responded wheeling his chair over towards the door.

Erik watched dispassionately as Charles wheeled himself out of the cell and the walkway receded after him. He brought his fingers up to brush his lips.

As Erik laid in his bed he stared up at the ceiling with his hands clasped across his chest. Thinking back to the past and of his times with Charles. The good and the bad, although their had been more bad recently. Thinking back to some of his actions towards Charles his heart broke.


End file.
